1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a common electrode and pixel electrodes formed on a single substrate, and a method of manufacturing same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. The LCD, which includes two panels having a plurality of electrodes thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, controls the transmittance of incident light by applying voltages to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
The LCD has several desirable characteristics, such as an ultra-thin profile, low power consumption, and decreased generation of potentially harmful electromagnetic waves. However, an LCD may have relatively poor lateral visibility compared with front visibility. In this regard, various attempts to overcome poor lateral visibility have been made, including liquid crystal alignment and driving methods. For example, LCDs having a wide viewing angle in a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, and an in-plane switching (IPS) mode have been developed.
However, the PVA mode LCD may exhibit textures or afterimages. In the IPS mode LCD, since the aperture ratio may be deteriorated by a common electrode, resulting in a reduction in the response speed of a liquid crystal, the demand for a backlight unit implementing high brightness has increased.
To achieve a wide viewing angle and high brightness, a Plane to Line Switching (PLS) mode LCD adopting the IPS mode has been proposed. In the case of a high resolution and large-sized liquid crystal display driving at a high speed of 120 Hz or greater, however, it is desirable to develop thin film transistors having high mobility characteristics in channel areas.